I'm yours now, forever
by BrodyLuva
Summary: Summer decides to stay with GEORGE another year leaving Seth behind in the process. SS.


I definitely don't own anything!

I'm yours now. Forever.

He lay staring emotionlessly up at the dull white ceiling of his tiny one bedroom apartment, his bachelor pad he'd told Ryan on the day he'd moved in, just a month previous. But now all it seemed to demonstrate was the loneliness that had surrounded him for just over three months now. In the coldness of his own bedroom all he could do was remember the words that had successfully torn out and broken his heart in two...

_...I'm staying for an extra year_

_...I need to see what other options are out there_

_...I'm sorry Cohen, it's over._

She told him that it wasn't because she no longer loved him, she did, but life was too short to spend with only one person. She doesn't want him to hate her but understands if this is it for them. After a night of crying himself to sleep he woke up a little bit worn out, a lot heartbroken but determined to move on with his life, and he had been managing. Until of course he saw her again.

Wandering aimlessly around the streets of Newport, one weekend whilst visiting his parents, was the last place he thought he'd see her, after all she was meant to be off travelling around the country with GEORGE, but as he stepped out of the diner, coffee in hand, he had walked straight into her just managing to not spill his coffee everywhere. He took a deep breath, he'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

She looked up at him with the warmth he had become accustomed to, "I saw you across the street, it's been a while."

He smiled at her slightly, not sure what else to do, his brain had cut off and all he could focus on was her. She looked like the same old Summer, her hair framed her face in loose waves, her lips parted a little giving off a natural pout, her clothes looked unkempt but it was obviously not fazing her at all, but most of all she looked like the girl he was still in love with.

He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it, not wanting to take the conversation into awkward territory. Not knowing how she would react if he told her how much he was missing her, how everything and everywhere held some sort of significance to her and how the facade he was building to mask himself from everyone was just about ready to crumble. His eyes glazed over a little bit at the collection of 'Summer' memories that were forming in his mind and he couldn't help the solitary tear that escaped as he looked deep into her eyes once more. Her own eyes started to water as if she could tell exactly what he was thinking. He broke the connection and looked everywhere but at her, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into the hole that he called his apartment, way back in Rhode Island.

"I'm sorry," her words were whispered, but were loud in the silence that had engulfed them, he turned once again to look at her and noticed a few of her own tears had managed to leak their way down her face. Her expression was contorted with guilt and misery and he realised that their break up may have affected her just as much, "I just didn't want you to feel trapped, I still don't," the tears that had fallen previously had obviously broken the barrier as the words she spoke came out in sobs, "but I miss you more than I imagined and had to see you to make sure you didn't hate me."

"You know I could never hate you Summer," and he meant it, "I love you." His eyes showing her that it was true. She slapped him then, hard. Right across the cheek. For being able to say all the things she was too chicken to, after all she was the one who broke up with him, thinking she could find something better, she wasn't prepared to not be over him three months down the line. Within seconds she had turned and ran away to god knows where, leaving Seth calling out after her, to no avail.

So there he was, a week later, by himself and more than a little depressed at the love he lost. He'd asked his parents where Summer may have been staying, had even resorted to asking Taylor, but it seemed the only people that knew that Summer was in Newport were him and Summer herself. And now he had given up. He was awoken out of his reverie by the irritating ring of the doorbell. He contemplated ignoring it, but after nearly five minutes of incessant ringing he realised whoever it was wasn't going away.

He got out of bed and stumbled to the door, weak from crying and lack of sleep and finally opened the door, only to have the wind knocked out of him when he saw who was behind it.

The mahogany hair that he loved so much was tightly tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes looked tired, red and puffy, a combination of crying too many tears and not enough sleep, but they were smiling up at him, as was her mouth and seemed to have a question in them. He blinked once, slowly, making sure what he was seeing wasn't all a dream and Summer, his Summer was really there in front of him. When his eyes opened again she was once again revealed, her smile even wider, in a mixture of amusement and happiness.

"I'm sorry and I lo-" she didn't get all her words out before he was pulling her against him and kissing her with all the passion he had building up inside of him. When the need to breath consumed them both they broke away grinning like idiots.

"I can't believe you're here," he stated, shock still evident in his eyes, mixed with love and overwhelming happiness.

"I guess I realised you were the only other option I wanted to have."

"I love you so much Sum, I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't. I'm yours now. Forever." And that was enough.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And finished. It's been a long time since I've written, so any reviews telling me what you like or didn't like would be appreciated.


End file.
